Sick
by Raven Deathstar
Summary: Kai's feeling a little under the weather, and Rei is willing to do anything to get him feeling better again. KaixRei one shot [for Computer-Devil's birthday]


**A/N: **uh… written for Computer-Devil for her birthday. (Why is everyone's birthday at once? X.x) very strange, utter drabble and I'm not sure if it even makes sense lol

**Warnings: **shounen ai, yaoi, slash, whatever you wanna call it. So if you don't like, then don't read

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, so don't sue

**!#&()**

Sick 

Kai wondered if he was going crazy. Was it possible to feel this good? His skin was flushed, and Kai felt light headed. The room was spinning slightly, and Kai felt slightly sick. He felt his forehead, wondering if he had a fever.

"Kai? You okay? You look kinda red. Are you coming down with a cold or something?" Rei asked, concern written all over his cat like features. He shifted closer to his blue haired team captain, his hand moving towards Kai before quickly returning to lie in his lap.

_Would he mind, if I touched him? He's never really enjoyed human contact, but I want to feel his skin against mine so badly... _Rei blushed. Where had that thought come from? _I sound like some hentai. _Rei sighed inwardly. In a sense he was- lusting after his team captain all the damn time, that probably classified him as a hentai.

_In Kai's mind it will, _Rei thought resignedly. _Nothing I do will please him. _Nothing_ pleases him._

"I'm fine." Kai grunted. He didn't appear to have a fever- he was around the normal temperature, so why did he feel so damn hot...?

"Are you sure?" Rei reached out again, before withdrawing slightly, wondering what Kai would do if he really _did_ touch him.

Kai sensed Rei's hesitancy and smirked slightly. Deciding to make things easier for the neko-jin he grabbed Rei's hand and lay it against his forehead.

"See? Fine."

Rei blushed, but didn't try to pull his hand away. Instead he just sat like that for a while, his hand resting on Kai's forehead, slowly inching downwards so that it ended up cupping Kai's cheek.

The blue haired teenager raised an eyebrow at Rei, who immediately went even redder, and pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Rei stopped his rambling when Kai shook his head.

"It's fine. I don't mind."

For a few seconds the icy barrier that shielded Kai's eyes disappeared, revealing soft, warm crimson depths.

"Oh. Oh, well, I mean..." Rei blurted out, not knowing what he was saying or why he was even speaking.

_Why do I need to explain myself to Kai? It's not like I meant anything by my actions, it was just a friendly action... right? Right? _Rei gave a tiny frustrated sigh.

"Kon?" Kai shot him a bemused look.

Rei realised that he was grimacing to himself and gave an awkward laugh. "Sorry about that Kai. Just got kinda lost in thought there." he grinned.

Kai managed an extremely tiny smile in return. "Hn." he grunted.

"Do you want to go get some dinner?" Rei asked, deliberately changing the subject. "It's late, I know, but I'm sure there are some noodle stands open or something."

Kai shook his head mutely. Rei nodded, his smile still firmly fixed in place though it felt like his heart was slowly being crushed. Even though it was just dinner, it was a rejection all the same, and it still hurt badly.

_What can I do to make him like me? I just wish that we could be friends..._

_:Or something more...: _a treacherous voice whispered in the back of his mind.

Rei flinched slightly, hating that that was indeed what he wanted, yet unable to deny the truth.

_Is it wrong, to want someone so badly? Especially someone of the same sex as me? Am I... dirty?_

Kai watched Rei's hands shake slightly, the neko jin's familiar fake cheerful mask still in place.

_What's under that mask, Rei? _Kai wondered, leaning forward slightly so that he could see Rei's beautiful amber eyes more clearly. _Did I hurt him by what I said? Or rather, what I didn't say?_

Kai realised how harsh he must have sounded to the raven haired boy, and immediately shook his head again. "Let's have dinner here. It's dangerous out on the streets at this time of night."

"Oh." for a few seconds the mask disappeared, and the neko jin's face shone with genuine happiness.

Kai blinked, and the mask was back- the amber eyes were guarded, and Rei's rosy lips were curved into that insincere smile.

"Well, that's great." Rei said, and stood up. "I'll start cooking then. What do you want to eat?"

"Anything's fine." Kai replied in his usual monotone. "Get me some painkillers from the kitchen, would you?"

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you want me to call the doctor?" Rei knelt down before Kai, the mask gone again. He radiated concern and worry, and Kai felt a pang of guilt, not wanting the neko jin to be concerned over him.

So he responded in the only way he knew that was guaranteed to get Rei off his back- he snapped at him.

"Just leave it would you?" Kai snapped, regretting ever opening his mouth as he saw Rei flinch and pull away. "Gomen. I'm fine." he noticed Rei's skeptical look, and laid a hand on Rei's shoulder.

Rei jerked back involuntarily, surprised that Kai had touched him of his own accord. After the initial shock, Rei leaned a little into Kai's surprisingly gentle touch, a small smile on his face.

_I wish that we could stay like this forever..._

Kai shifted his hand so that it was resting on the junction between Rei's neck and shoulder. A pleasant shiver ran through Rei's body, and he found himself slowly moving towards Kai.

Suddenly Rei remembered that Kai had said that he wanted painkillers and he quickly stood up. Kai immediately pulled away, looking at Rei questioningly, wondering if he had done something wrong.

_Was I moving too fast? Is he disgusted by my actions? _Kai's breath hitched in his throat, and he found it incredibly hard to breathe.

"What-?" he managed to say, sounding surprisingly calm considering the panic coursing through his veins.

"The painkillers! I'm sorry, I forgot all about that. Let me go get them for you." Rei started to move away, but Kai reached out and grabbed his wrist, preventing the neko jin from walking any further. "Kai?" Rei frowned, confusion showing in his eyes. "Something wrong?"

"I don't need them. They won't help." Kai said, realising what was wrong with him.

He was in love.

Kai smirked. That explained why he felt his heart racing everytime he was near Rei, why he felt light headed, and so hot... It would also explain why it all increased tenfold when he got closer to the Chinese boy, until he felt like he was on the brink of fainting.

No amount of painkillers was going to cure him of love- no, this was something he had to take care of himself.

"Well is there anything else I can get you? Is there anything I can do to help you get better?"

Kai smirked and Rei felt his heart skip a beat. There was something about that smirk that told him that something was up.

"Kai...?" Rei asked nervously.

"Anything?" Kai asked, his voice low and husky, his crimson eyes glinting with unreadable emotion.

Rei tried to take a step back, but Kai's grip on his wrist tightened, preventing him from escaping.

_Did I do something to piss him off? _Rei wondered, his heart hammering away in his chest.

Kai yanked suddenly on Rei's wrist, bringing the neko jin down to his knees. Rei gave a tiny cry of surprise and pain, before looking up at Kai, who was leaning forward, still looking at him in that strange way.

"A- anything." Rei replied to Kai's question, realising with a slight blush that he was wedged firmly between his captain's legs.

"Good." Kai whispered, leaning even further forward until his face and Rei's were a few scant millimetres apart.

Rei could feel himself flush scarlet as he felt Kai's hot breath against his face. What was going on? Was Kai going to kiss him?

Unconsciously, Rei leant forward as well, his eyes resting on Kai's lips which were so damn close yet just out of his reach...

All of a sudden, with no warning at all, Kai grabbed Rei's shoulders and crushed him against his own lithe body, attacking Rei's lips with his own with vigour.

Rei gasped, and gripped Kai's shirt tightly as the Russian boy's tongue slipped past his open lips, and explored his mouth with an intensity that seemed unnatural for Kai.

Rei had only seen, never felt, the intensity before, and that was only when Kai was beyblading- he hardly ever showed emotion otherwise. The neko jin let out a moan, and pressed himself against Kai's body, giving another gasp as he felt a bulge in Kai's pants that definitely was _not_ his beyblade.

"Kai-" Rei gasped, both ecstatic and scared at the same time.

Kai tugged Rei closer to him, so that the neko jin was sitting on his lap, his slender legs wrapped around Kai's torso. He felt Rei's heart hammer away under his hand, and smirked.

"Kai-" Rei repeated, pulling away so that he could see Kai's face properly. "Kai, what-?"

The Russian sighed. "Can't this wait until later?" he stroked a lock of Rei's raven coloured hair, suddenly very self conscious.

He wasn't sure whether Rei wanted this- he had kissed him back, but was that simply out of politeness?

_Is he disgusted at what just happened? Does he want to leave the team and never see my sorry face again? _Kai gave a low growl of anger, his hold on Rei tightening subconsciously.

"Why did you kiss me?" Rei asked softly, looking very vulnerable at that particular moment.

Kai smiled and cupped Rei's cheek, stroking the smooth, velvety skin with his thumbpad. "I would've thought that was obvious."

Rei blinked owlishly. "It's not to me. Do you... do you- love me?" Rei blushed and turned away, biting his lip anxiously. "Or are you just using me for fun?"

Kai frowned indignantly. "I do not do things for fun, Kon."

Rei looked at him surprised, then laughed, realising that Kai was just joking. He relaxed, feeling more comfortable within Kai's embrace.

"Well, I guess there's no reason to stop then." Rei said shyly, and Kai allowed himself a small smile of triumph as he pulled the neko jin back to his earlier position, and crushed their lips together once again.

He was feeling better already.

#&()

**A/N: **Wow… 4 pages of absolute rubbish! –feels proud- lol xD well, tell me what you think anyway- no flames please, though constructive criticism is very much welcome.


End file.
